¿Y ahora que?
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Porque a lo largo de toda su existencia "Ella" goberno sus vidas, pero ¿Que pasara ahora que "Ella" callo para siempre? ¿Que haran ellos sin sus ordenes? Ahora lo unico que se preguntan es ¿Y ahora que? Un solo capitulo.. Spoilers Septimo libro.


**Hola de nuevo! je pues aqui trayendo ahora un one-shot, extraño, pero bueno asi salio, tiene SPOILERS del septimo libro, asi que si ya saben en que termina todo esto, pues bienvenidos! je, y ya saben...**

**NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS UN RATITO**

* * *

**"****¿Y ahora qué?"**

_El ultimo rastro de vapor se esfumo en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomo una curva. Harry todavía__tenía la mano levantada._

— _Ya verás como todo le ira bien- murmuro Ginny._

_Harry la miro, bajo la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente._

— _Si ya sé que todo le ira bien._

_La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle, no había nada de qué preocuparse._

Todo quedo en silencio, un gran silencio, en la estación solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones de los presentes, Harry se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con aquellos que conocía por años y encarno una ceja, ya que había algo que no iba bien.

Por lo que pudo notar no era el único que lo había sentido, por ejemplo noto como Draco veía de manera extraña a la era su "Esposa", Ginny confundida se miraba los pies, mientras que Hermione notablemente incomoda se separaba del abrazo que hasta hace un momento la unía a Ron y se alejaba de él.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Su pregunta llamo la atención de todos, él esperaba que como siempre, "Ella" les dijera que hacer, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, Harry se sentía muy confundido, se sentía desnudo sin "Ella", sin ella que le dictaba como actuar cada segundo de su vida, sin importarle si él lo quería hacer o no, a ella simplemente no le importaba, y si, había aprendido a vivir con ello, incluso se había resignado, como por ejemplo, cuando "Ella" le exigió que besara a Ginny, que echara a la borda sus sentimientos para obedecerla y ahora simplemente no le decía nada ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué él era su juguete?

Pero aun así callo sus pensamientos para a ver si de una vez se decidía hablar… nada… ella no hablo.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Repito la pegunta ahora con un poco más de volumen, con la esperanza de que "Ella" hablara de una buena vez, que como siempre de la nada apareciera y le dijera "Te la creíste verdad, no te ilusiones ahora has esto…", pero con decepción vio que no ocurrió nada, busco a Hermione con la mirada para que ella le diera las respuestas, esas respuestas que siempre le dio, pero cuando la castaña negó con la cabeza, se sintió aún más desprotegido.

— ¿Para qué preguntas esa estupidez?

La inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy lo saco de sus pensamientos, gruño por lo bajo ya que era tonto que lo preguntara, apostaría lo que fuera a que él también, "Ella" le ordenaba.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

Draco Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, apretó los labios y no dijo más, esto para Harry fue muy claro.

Todos estaban ahí sin moverse, Harry sabía lo que esperaban, la esperaban a ella, pero Harry había comprendido una cosa, ella nunca volvería, y en ese momento sintió que un gran peso bajo de sus hombros, se sintió un hombre libre.

Jubiloso observo cada detalle de la estación, la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin siquiera planearlo era libre ¡Libre!, podía hacer lo que él quisiera y…

Busco a sus amigos con la mirada, ambos como todos los demás la esperaban, esperaban sus órdenes, órdenes que nunca llegarían, con gusto vio como sus dos amigos se evitaban lo más que podían.

Y la alegría exploto, lanzo un gran grito de felicidad, seguido de una gran carcajada, los demás con confusión lo veían ahí gritando como loco, feliz, por algo que ellos no entendían, Harry noto la confusión de sus amigos y no tan amigos y les aclaro todo.

— ¡Somos libres!

Harry no cabía en su felicidad, quiso compartirla con los demás, paseando por la estación saltando, riendo, abrazando a todos los presentes, para no obtener respuesta, todos sin excepción alguna lo veían como si hubiera enloquecido.

— Claro que somos libres amor, tú nos libraste.

¿Amor?, esto basto para pararlo en seco, en ese momento le daba la espalda a Ginny así que tomando aire se dio la vuelta y lentamente se acercó a ella, noto como Hermione apretaba los labios hasta dejarlos en una línea muy delgada.

— ¿Amor? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

La confusión en el rostro de Ginny hizo que su sonrisa volviera aparecer.

— ¿Ves? Ni tú lo sabes, ahora no está ella Ginny, es lo que trato de decirles, somos libres.

— No Harry, yo te amo, a ti, solo a ti.

— ¿Por qué me amas Ginny? ¿Por ser Harry Potter? ¿Por ser famoso? ¿Por ser el "Salvador"? ¿Por qué me amas Ginny?

La pelirroja no pudo contestar ya que en verdad no lo sabía, siempre, siempre supo que lo amaba, ella se lo había dicho, pero el ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supo.

Derrotada se encogió de hombros, sin saber que contestar.

Harry dio otro grito, aún más fuerte que el primero, pero la voz de Ginny lo interrumpió de nuevo.

— Tenemos hijos Harry, estamos casados.

¿Hijos? ¿Cuáles hijos?, Harry confundido se giró hacia Hermione buscando como siempre la respuesta, pero en los ojos de la castaña supo que eso tampoco lo sabía.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

— De nuestros hijos Harry, yo sé que tenemos hijos.

— Ah ¿Si? ¿Dónde están?

Ginny abrió la boca pero la cerro de nuevo al no tener la respuesta. Harry frunció el entrecejo, algo en su memoria le decía que Ginny tenía la razón, pero esos hijos... no los tenía del todo presentes.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— ¿De qué hablas Ron?

Se giró hacia su pelirrojo amigo, que tenía el rostro completamente pálido.

— De esto Harry, que demonios hacemos en la estación.

— Y yo que sé.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sabía que era algo importante, o al menos eso era lo que "Ella" le había hecho creer, pero ahora, no recordaba nada.

— Creo…

La voz de Hermione hizo que despertara o al menos hizo que su corazón latiera de manera alocada, nervioso por miedo a que todos lo escucharan bajo la vista, Hermione continuo hablando.

— Vinimos a despedirnos de alguien.

— ¿Cuál alguien?

— No lo sé Ron, no lo sé todo, por eso me desesperas Ron.

Ron se preparó para replicar y Harry al saber lo que venía solamente sonrió y decidió intervenir.

— No, no peleen, ahora no está Ella.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y dirigió su vista hacia el moreno.

— ¿Ella? ¿Cuál ella Harry?

— Ella Hermione, Ella, esa molesta vocecita que todo el día nos decía que hacer, o me dirá que tu no la escuchabas.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Tú… ¿También?

Malo, esto era malo, en todo este tiempo llego a pensar que la loca era ella y ahora Harry le salía con esto. Cuando el moreno asintió, relajo un poco los músculos, al menos no solo era ella.

— ¿Yo también la escuchaba.

— ¿Ron?

— Y yo…

— Y yo…

Uno a uno todos los que ahí se encontraban admitieron que ellos también la escuchaban, Harry se sorprendió esto era más de lo que él esperaba.

— Bueno esto es…

— Raro

Asintió ante la perfecta defección de Hermione, como siempre perfecta, hermosa, bella y… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era hermosa y bella? Bien desde siempre, de hecho él siempre lo supo, pero ¿Desde cuándo lo pensaba libremente?

Oh claro como lo olvido, la voz de "ella", ya no lo mandaba.

— Perfecta, hermosa y bella.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿De qué hablo Ron?

— Si, quien es "Perfecta, Hermosa y Bella"

Oh bravo, lo había dicho en voz alta. Nervioso le dio un rápido vistazo a Hermione la cual había bajado la vista un poco triste.

Guardo silencio por unos segundos y dirigió su vista hacia a Ginny, tenía que asegurarse de que el típico "Ginny es el amor de tu vida" "Tu amas a Ginny Weasley" no apareciera, tenía que estar completamente seguro para por fin hablar.

— Ella.

— Si Ron ella, no es obvio, Harry se refiera a tu hermana, a quien más si no.

El tono en la voz de Hermione hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, se veía decepcionada, realmente mal.

Harry dio un largo suspiro, tal vez había llegado el momento, tal vez, ahora si haría lo que su corazón le dictara y no esa molesta voz, valía la pena intentarlo, dio otro suspiro para sacar el nerviosismo, estaba nervioso, ¡Por supuesto! Pero tenía que hacerlo de una buena vez, se fijó como algunos de los presentes seguían ahí sin moverse esperándola a "Ella" pero él sabía que su espera era inútil, así que ya decidido se acercó a Hermione la cual aún tenía la vista en el suelo mientras nerviosa se retorcía las manos, Harry tomo su barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

— En este momento sólo hay una persona que para mí es Perfecta, Hermosa, Bella, Amiga, Confidente, Un apoyo incondicional, Mi alma gemela y esa eres tu Hermione Granger, no eres otra más que tú, porque ahora que no me dicta que hacer te lo puedo decir, Yo te Amo Hermione Granger, y espero que tu sientas lo mismo, porque si tú me dices que en verdad quieres a Ron, te entenderé por supuesto pero no me pidas que este cerca de ti, porque eso no lo podría soportar, mi última esperanza es que me digas que lo tuyo con Ron fue dictado, que tú no lo sientes Hermione, porque tú, eres mi todo, y no existe voz en este mundo que me haga retractarme de lo que dije, porque con voz o sin voz, yo siempre te voy a amar.

Silencio, sólo silencio, Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, abría y cerraba la boca queriendo decir algo, pero ese algo no salía, por su parte los demás, tanto como Ron y Ginny, se quedaron mudos, y se pusieron pálidos.

Harry esperaba la respuesta de Hermione quería saberla de una buena vez. Y la iba a tener, los ojos de Hermione brillaron como nunca los había visto sonrió y hablo.

— Te amo Harry Potter.

Fue todo lo que necesito, no espero más y se acercó lentamente a ella, para besarla, el beso fue lento al principio disfrutaban de cada segundo, cada roce, para después con ferocidad unirse en un largo beso apasionado, pero algo los interrumpió.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso!

Agitados ambos se separaron para toparse con una Ginny roja del coraje que respiraba entrecortadamente.

— ¿Por qué no Ginny?

— Porque tú me amas a mí, sólo a mi Harry, tú lo sabes, todos lo saben, ¡Hasta Malfoy!

Harry dirigió su vista hacia Draco el cual sonrió un poco y se acercó a Ginny, la cual señalaba amenazadoramente al rubio.

— Vamos, no inventes cosas, "Ella" por supuesto que la escuchaba, pero a mí no me decía que sentir, sólo cómo comportarme por eso lo veo claro Ginevra, Potter, nunca fue tuyo…

— ¡Cállate!

El chillido de la pelirroja saco del trance a unos que seguían esperando órdenes.

— ¡Él me ama! ¡Soy una Weasley! ¡Soy Pelirroja! ¡Soy Hermana de Ron! ¡Él me ama a mí! ¡Huelo a flores!

Harry rodó los ojos al ver desde ese punto de vista la realidad, claro por eso la "Amaba" esas eran las razones que "Ella" le daba, ahora sonaban tan absurdas, ahora que veía las cosas con claridad, no conocía nada de Ginny Weasley ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Qué quería de la vida? No sabía nada.

— Sabes ginny…

Tomo a la castaña de la mano y se encamino hacia la pelirroja, la cual seguía furiosa.

— Ahora te lo puedo decir, no te amo, y nunca lo haré, la persona que puedo amar está a mi lado, por una simple razón, ¿sabes?, ella me conoce mejor que nadie, ella me ha apoyado como nadie, ella es mi todo.

Otro chillido por parte de la pelirroja, una rabieta y después desapareció, corrió hacia el muro que los separaba del mundo real y de nuevo solo quedo silencio. Harry sabía que seguía lo más difícil…

— ¿Ron?

Ambos vieron con temor a su amigo pelirrojo pero para su sorpresa este sonreía

— ¿Saben? Yo ya lo sabía, y en verdad me alegro haberme librado de "Ella", porque Hermione no te ofendas, pero me gustan más las rubias. Y Harry eso de "Ella es como mi hermana", nunca te lo creí"

Y dándoles una última sonrisa el pelirrojo también desapareció.

En ese momento Draco se les acerco.

— Algún día me podrían caer bien.

La sorpresa de los jóvenes fue enorme, pero la sonrisa del rubio lo suavizó un poco.

— Nunca me gustaron sus órdenes, por mi parte.. Bueno, les deseo suerte, espero verlos pronto.

— ¿Y tu esposa?

— ¿Mi qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Olvídalo.

Y así otro desapareció tras la barrera.

De nuevo silencio, los pocos que habían salido del "Trance" sin decir nada desaparecieron también dejándolos de nuevo solos.

Hermione se acercó más a Harry y lo beso de nuevo, para después recargar la cabeza sobre su pecho en un gran abrazo, tenía miedo, y mucho, ya que temía que "Ella" regresara y lo echara todo a perder.

— Tengo miedo

— No lo tengas, todo estará bien.

— Y si vuelve.

— No lo hará.

Harry quería convencerse a sí mismo también, pero tenía la certeza que no iba a regresar, dio un largo suspiro y beso la cabellera de Hermione.

— ¿Y ahora qué, Harry?

El moreno sonrió y le dio otro corto beso en los labios.

— A vivir nuestra vida Hermione, porque "Ella" se fue.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa, aun no muy convencida, en la estación aún se encontraban esos, ellos que esperaban más órdenes, estaban como hipnotizados.

— ¿Algún día saldrán de él?

— Espero que si, por su bien, porque no hay nada como ser libre, ¿no lo crees?

— Si, te amo Harry

— Yo también Hermione.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Si?

— Sólo quiero que sepas, mis peleas con Ron no me las mandaba nadie.

Harry sonrió y de nuevo beso a la castaña.

— Me da gusto saberlo

Se tomaron de la mano y atravesaron la barrera dejando ahí a ellos, ellos que no se atrevieron o no pudieron continuar, ellos que seguían esperando órdenes de ella, de JK. Rowling, ella que por años gobernó su existencia, pero ahora con esas últimas palabras todo había acabado y eran libres, porque ahora, no importaban ni los "Hijos" que les hicieron creer tenían, ni los "Amores" que les hizo creer sentir, ahora todo lo que importaban eran sus sentimientos, solo ellos y nada más, porque ahora importaba sólo el amor.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien eso es todo.. raro ¿Verdad? jo lo se, pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado jeje, pero bueno... espero sus comentarios de verdad que si, jeje...**

**Yo y mis finales felices, no se pero nunca me gustan jo espero que a ustedes si, bueno me voy no hay mas que decir.**


End file.
